Changing Fate
by Ways
Summary: Forces of good and forces of evil collide in the worst way possible. After Infinite has revealed to the custom character that the two of them are meant to destroy the world together, Sonic has a heart to heart and a fist to fist with them.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a oneshot basically a scene I've wanted in Sonic Forces for a while, but I also decided to mix it with a theory I've had that Infinite and the Custom Character are halves of a greater being. Also, basically imagine a slow orchestral version of fist bump with flutes and violins and harp and whatever to go with this scene. So with that being said, I hope you enjoy this.**

It had all happened so quickly for them. Infinite had been upon the rookie so quickly and dropped the bombshell on the two of them and nearly… took the hero… Sonic had been quick to the rescue and was off like a shot, getting them as far away from him as possible.

He didn't stop until they reached the far end of the island, a village that Sonic had become a bit too familiar with during the ordeal with Dark Gaia. But still, Sonic deemed the little encampment on the coast of Adabat a safe enough place to let the hero down.

But the hero was still shaking like a leaf after what had been revealed to them. Infinite and them… They- they were…

"Hey, bud…" They heard.

The hero looked over at Sonic, seeing even the once confident hedgehog even looked a little shaken at recent events.

"You okay?"

They were about to answer, but then they remembered, the cold clammy hands around their arms, the shine of his eye, the horror of it all. With a frown they sadly shook their head.

Sonic closed his eyes and hummed. "I thought so."

The hero rubbed their arms uncomfortably as they began to slowly walk around a bit. The creaking of the boardwalk underneath their feet, the light whistling of the ocean breeze and the lapping of tiny ocean waves being the only sounds to break the complete silence between the two of them.

Adabat was such a beautiful place, a place that the new hero had first laid eyes upon when they had arrived at sunset. It was amazing to see the beautiful ocean, the pristine white beaches and the calm little village. It was one of the few places that had been largely unaffected by the Eggman Empire and it was those things that made the young hero immediately fall in love.

But Eggman's forces would be quick to ruin all of that, which is why they were there with Sonic. Thanks to their intel from the pyramid base in Green Hill Zone, they knew Eggman was planning an attack soon and so the resistance had planned an evacuation which they had sent them with Sonic to handle since Knuckles claimed they worked so well together.

Things were running smoothly at first and they had managed to get everyone out. But Amy had told them to get out of there when she said Infinite and Shadow were closing in, Sonic turned off their coms saying that they could take on Infinite and get Shadow back together.

They were hesitant, but whenever Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog, called them his partner in crime, they couldn't help but get roped into it.

Unfortunately that's all they needed to fall right into Infinite's trap, seeing as Shadow immediately returned to wherever it was they were hiding, leaving them all alone with him right outside of the temple of Gaia. They fought and fought and when he thought he had Sonic down, that's when they revealed to them the truth… that they were…

They sighed, not wanting to think about it, opening their eyes again and looking back to Sonic giving them a shaky smile.

Sonic looked at them and sighed as well. "I'm sorry…"

"Sorry?" The hero said in surprise. "What for?"

"I was so focused on Shadow and getting Infinite… I didn't think about you or anything else and put us both in danger. I wasn't thinking of anyone but myself. And then… y'know…"

The hero shook their head. "No, Sonic. You did what you thought was right. If we got Shadow back at least we'd be better off than we were before. Eggman would have one less general."

"But I shouldn't have brought you when we knew Infinite was there. He's too strong for you…"

"It's okay, Sonic." They smiled at him. "I knew what I was getting into and I'm glad we were at least finished the mission and saved this place."

They smiled and looked out at the ocean. The hero didn't realize which direction they were walking, but now they were at the docks where they saw the sun was just peaking over the horizon, giving the ocean a radiant orange glow.

They sat down and with that the smile fell, sadly looking at their hero next to them.

Sonic nodded. "Yeah… but Infinite…"

Once again, they remembered his grip on them and shivered once more. What he said to them…

"I know." They frowned, lightly kicking their feet in the water. They finally said it aloud. "Infinite and I are meant to be together… to become one and destroy everything and it just… I don't want that, I don't want that at all."

Sonic slowly nodded.

"I love this world..." They sighed. "I don't want to destroy anything and I really don't want to be with him. All of this is just so crazy…"

"Buddy…" Sonic reached out to them only for them to shy away a bit.

"You know… I always looked up to you…"

Sonic stopped, looking at them as they continued.

"You were Sonic the Hedgehog. You stood up to Doctor Eggman on South Island… you stopped Chaos… put the world back together when it broke apart… you were always there to save a day and with a smile. You were amazing and I wanted to be just like you…"

Sonic nodded.

"When you disappeared and Eggman took over the world… I didn't expect to actually join the resistance, meet our amazing friends and make a difference in this world and actually stand a chance against Eggman himself… I didn't expect any of this…"

Sonic smiled at him. "But you did it and you came a long way. I'm proud of you, partner. You really are a hero. Not by being like me, but by being yourself, standing up and really making a difference out there."

The hero smiled at him for a moment. And then it came back to them, their legacy, their destiny, all of it. They couldn't run from fate. No matter how fast Sonic could go.

"But this thing with Infinite…"

They sighed and looked at Sonic before shaking their head and looking away from him.

"You must hate me now…"

Sonic was taken aback by this. "I- wuh? No! Of course not!"

They closed their eyes and looked away from him.

"Look, I don't care about some prophecy between you and Infinite. I know you and I know that you're a real hero. You're my friend, and a real member of the resistance. We're gonna save the world and it's gonna be great." Sonic said to them.

They let out a small smile, still looking at the water and not at the hedgehog besides them.

"I'm only as strong as my team and I can't go it alone, dude."

They then felt something on their shoulder.

They looked to see a familiar gloved hand planted firmly on it. Their hero, their friend, Sonic was grinning at them, holding out their fist to them. "What do you say, partner? Wanna change fate and save the world with me?"

The hero couldn't help but smile and laugh a little before returning the fist bump.

"Thanks, Sonic."

The two smiled at one another and with that, they looked at the rising sun. It was a new day and they knew that together, they would make it through and that the Eggman Empire was gonna lose.

 **Read and review!**


	2. Prequel Notice

By the by.

This story has a prequel called True Fate which you can check out on my account.


End file.
